


Set the Moon afire

by Red_inK



Series: Memories of SE.RA.PH [10]
Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_inK/pseuds/Red_inK
Summary: How will SE.RA.PH fare in a battle among Demigods?





	Set the Moon afire

_'It's finally time' _Arjuna thought. The epic Heroes of the world's grandest legend stood against each other, backed in the dimming light of the setting Sun. The fiery sky danced a lightshow upon his skin, all with the shades of a vivid dusk.

In front of him stood Karna, his alabaster complexion a blank canvas for the burnt orange hues. 

SE.RA.PH had slipped into a momentary peace, balanced by minor conflicts that were the norm of everyday life. Arjuna had succeeded in helping his Master bring stability back to the Moon Cell; as expected from a perfect Servant such as himself. Everything he had set out to achieve had been accomplished. 

Everything, except the one thing that truly mattered to him.

'_Finally I will receive my ideal karma.'_

'Arjuna, truly how long has it been?' Karna said quietly. His lean stance slightly quivered with anticipation. Arjuna's dark gaze was direct, fighting off the giddy excitement his _other self_ was exuding. Despite Karna having just returned from his Oraclized state, and was now sided once again with Arjuna's Master, fate still led them here.

'Too long. I have waited so long to face you, Karna.'

Gandiva appeared to Arjuna in a graceful, heaven sent light. He smoothed back his hair in one perfect motion.

The gigantic spear sent from the Gods materialised in a ripple of bright red flames. Karna took hold of it, swishing it down to his side, and the air reverberated.

'There is no more need for words' Karna said, 'fall to my spear.'

'Hmm, this time I will surely take your head!' Arjuna exclaimed. The words they crafted were well practiced, scripted only for each other.

Karna glowed an unnatural red, like a flare shot up into the night sky. Arjuna shined in flashes of white and pure silver. From a standing point, they lunged forward at sound breaking speed.

Arjuna released several arrows like divine missiles, exploding against Lancer's spear. The ground quaked as rocks were rendered from the earth like an iceberg crashing into the ocean.

The ancient Heroes of the _Mahabharata _battled fiercer than the Gods; even the Moon Cell quivered. Its logic functions tried to anticipate the impending fallout...

**Monitoring Assets**

**Violence: Unquantified**

**Threat to system: Highly likely**

**Sending Attack Programs... Failed**

**Sending Ruler Servant... Failed**

**Contacting Administrator... In progress**

'A true Hero... Kills with his eyes!'

The atmosphere bent around Karna's will, delivering a laser strike that exploded the very air.

Arjuna impossibly jumped off the resulting shockwave and gracefully up into the air. With superb dexterity he twisted over and let loose his bow, slicing sound and warping reality.

Karna was delighted, and Arjuna was lost in the thrill of battle.

'Your strength is truly deserving of the title "Top Servant." Karna twisted his spear around and a whirlpool of fire lashed around them before fading into nothing.

Arjuna was slightly panting; battling his rival alone was undoubtedly suicidal, but he'd have it no other way. 'Enough!' he exclaimed. 'We both know where this is heading.'

An immense surge of mana was exchanged between the two, trembling the skies and throughout the valleys they had carved.

Karna began to follow suit. 'That's the spirit– now we'll see if I can hit you this time.'

Arjuna covered his face with his hand, and an orb of light appeared.

"Expand the Holy Ground..."

Karna closed his eyes as his red and gold mantle faded from his lithe body.

"This single strike is extinction itself..."

"VASAVI–"

"PASHU–"

'!!!'

From nowhere, a young girl suddenly popped in between their apocalyptic attacks.

'MASTER?!'

They instantly halted their signature attacks– just in the nick of time. The way their Master Hakuno suddenly appeared was reminiscent of the Administrator Archimedes; to appear as if she had always, unnaturally belonged there.

However it was evident from the slippers, severe bed hair, and the ridiculously fluffy red quilt she had wrapped around her that she had just gotten out of bed.

'Master! What are you doing here?! That was reckless!' Arjuna yelled shakily.

'Yes! We would have destroyed you!' Karna gasped.

With eyes half closed Hakuno yawned.

'Request from the Moon Cell guys– clashing Noble Phantasms that create black holes and obliterate this reality are not appreciated.'

'Wha– we weren't planning to destroy SE.RA.PH!' Arjuna yelled desperately. He was so close; and now his perfect composure was thrown into disarray! His dark and evil expression was in full view.

However Hakuno was too tired to notice. She just ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing down a particularly wild cowlick.

'All I know is that Archimedes dragged me out my very warm bed and away from my three girls to calm you both down.'

'Archimedes?' Arjuna asked a decibel lower.

'Mmhm' she nodded. 'He just appeared right in front of my bed, babbling some nonsense about "numbers flying out of my head, whenever those two clash," and was insistent about the Sovereign being the final straw: seeing as you have ignored all other warnings shouted at you.'

Karna appeared perplexed. 'Warnings? What warnings are you talking about?'

'Well, the red text warning for one' Hakuno stated, pointing her finger above their heads; they both looked up and saw red neon warning signs flashing in alarm. 'I haven't seen that since the training grounds in the Holy Grail War.'

'If that was the only warning then surely–' Arjuna started. Hakuno continued speaking.

'Also the top-tier SE.RA.PH Attack Programs you so kindly dispatched.' She motioned to the ground (or what remained of the ground) around them, littered with fragments of codes and the remains of robotic aggressors.

'When... did they appear?' They both gasped in shock. For two of the most capable and perceptive Servants Hakuno knew, when it came to each other, they were absurdly oblivious.

'And finally–' Hakuno continued, 'you upset Ruler.'

Karna raised his eyebrows. 'Ruler was here?!'

Hakuno nodded and drew the quilt higher up under her chin.

'Jeanne _tried_ to reason with you both, which you completely ignored. And now Tamamo is consoling her while Nero is trying to add her to her "Harem." You made Jeanne cry!'

Silence fell between the two Heroes, as the orange light of the Sun dimmed further– which baffled Karna.

'Why were you sleeping so early? We only started fighting as the Sun was falling.'

_'You_ are the Sun, Karna.' She motioned to his spear. 'Seriously, I have to wear industrial strength Sunglasses every time you use it.'

Karna looked to his brightly burning spear. He dematerialised it, and the dark night sky flooded back. Hakuno noticed Karna's eyes widen as he slightly pursed his lips... So this was what he looked like when he felt sheepish. 

'Wha– I...' Arjuna was left speechless.

Hakuno sighed. 'Look, I appreciate that you two have serious issues to deal with. But if your wish for your exact karma is going to hurt others, then perhaps you should take a step back to reassess the situation.'

The two ancient Heroes looked down at their feet like children.

'... Sorry Master.'

Arjuna was on the verge of a breakdown. 'I've marred my perfect reputation... this is the end for me...'

Hakuno rubbed her eyes. 'No it's not; as Sovereign, this is on me too. I promise I'll find a better place for you two to settle this.'

'... Thank you Master.'

'You're welcome.'

Hakuno smiled and waved off the Heroes of the Mahabharata as they disappeared under the night's veil. She took a deep breath.

'Will I really have to make another dimension _just _for them? How do I even-? Man... Who knew being Sovereign was this hard...' She muttered.

'A most illogical approach.'

She flinched as she recognised the impassive voice from behind her. One she had scorned so many times; a voice as calculating and dispassionate as the Moon Cell itself.

Archimedes walked into view with a well practiced smile. 'The figures will never add up to such a bold and reckless method, and yet for you it works just fine.'

Hakuno yawned and rolled her eyes. 'Never use a computer to manage personal issues.'

'Hmm.' The Administrator closed his eyes in thought. 'To think, if I could continue calculating the numbers while you handled the human side of affairs... I think I see your value now.'

'Well it only took you several slides to see that.'

Archimedes smirked. 'I don't know what you mean by that.'

Hakuno eyed the Mathematician. '... I suppose you wouldn't.'

After a brief silence Archimedes spoke.

'... I don't suppose I could borrow Altera for a short while?'

Her eyes narrowed. 'Ok, you're just messing with me now.'

Archimedes chuckled and a shiver ran through Hakuno that chilled her spine.

'In any event, I'll be sure to add your peacemaking skills to my future formulas. Good night Moon Cell Master.'

As glad as she was to be rid of him, she realised it left her alone on a dark and ruined battlefield.

'... Oh... I suppose I'll just... WALK ALL THE WAY HOME SHALL I?!'

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeah... thing is, I came up with this story after breaking up a cat fight outside my bedroom window at about 2 in the morning... thank god it wasn't this intense.


End file.
